


Instruktaż powołania

by Regalia1992



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Buddhism, Gen, Humor, Teaching, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Miniatura miniatury - rozmowa Sanzo z Hakkai o prowadzeniu wykładów.





	Instruktaż powołania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teaching Vocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209140) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



\- Nie będę uczył pierwszaków, to twoja działka — powiedział Sanzo, odpalając nowego papierosa od starego peta.

\- Ahaha — roześmiał się uprzejmie Hakkai, co oznaczało, że wcale nie był rozbawiony i prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób wkręcić Sanzo w zasiadanie w różnych upierdliwych komitetach akademickich. — W tym semestrze prowadzę już cztery kursy, a poza tym potrzebuje też czasu na przeprowadzenie badań. Tylko jeden moduł, Sanzo. Wprowadzenie do Myśli Buddyjskiej.

\- Nieważne — odpowiedział Sanzo niewdzięcznie.

Hakkai przejął jego grupę już po dwóch tygodniach. To było do przewidzenia, że Sanzo pojmuje współczucie i naturę buddyzmu odrobinę zbyt... zaawansowanie jak dla początkujących.


End file.
